A Bard's Eye View
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics and poems and other fiction for Gabrielle, please read and review! Updates coming soon!
1. Torn

Author's Note: Here's a collection of songfics and poems and other fiction that I've created for Gabrielle, these are her thoughts and unless specifically mentioned. These fics will be Xena/Gabrielle pairings enjoy!

This first is a songfic of Torn by the band Creed about Gabrielle's feelings of battles and conflict.

Torn

Gabrielle watched Xena intently as she beat a warlord senseless, why was she showing no mercy? "Xena, I think he's had enough." Gabrielle pointed out that the man she had beat had long since been dead, "What's with you today?" the bard was shocked when Xena looked at her with an evil gaze, "Listen Gabrielle, don't tell me what I have to do, it's my life." Gabrielle took offense to her friend's reaction and her yelling and harsh looks only made matters worse, "If you only knew my feelings towards violence, then you'd understand," Gabrielle said, letting two small tears fall from her cheeks, this gave her an idea. She smiled and told Xena that she would see her later, she had some work to do.

She rode her horse five miles away from the town that Xena was in and sat under a tree with paper and a pencil, "Okay Gab, you can do this, let Xena know how you feel." she said to herself, all of a sudden, from somewhere inside, Gabrielle scribbled down what she felt her heart was feeling,

Peace is what they tell me

Love, am I unholy?

Lies are what they tell me

Despise you that control me

The peace is dead in my soul

I have blamed reasons for my intentions poor

Yes I'm the one who, the only one who

Would carry on this far

Torn, I'm filthy

Born in my own misery

Stole all that you gave me

Control, you claim you saved me

The peace is dead in my soul

I have blamed reasons for my intentions poor

Yes I'm the one who, the only one who

Would carry on this far

Peace in my head

Love in my head

Lies in my head

The peace is dead in my soul

I have blamed reasons for my intentions poor

Yes I'm the one who, the only one who

Would carry on this far

Gabrielle looked at Xena softly as she read the bard's message, "What does this mean Gabrielle, that you're against violence? You fight by my side all the time." she said but Gabrielle frowned, "No, you see, I only fight alongside you to protect you, but I don't beat someone after they're dead, that's what I mean." she said after a short time Xena smiled, "Well, either way, we protect each other."

Author's Note: Here's the first one-shot of this series, the next will be the addition of an already published fanfic of mine "What's This Life For?", please read and review (There will be some of the content that has already been published on the site in this fic, but I want to include them in the seris, FEARLESS MASTER.


	2. What's This Life For?

Author's Note: Here's another one-shot that I wrote for Gabrielle (this is the same as my fanfic "What's This Life For?" but I wanted to add it as part of this series, please read and review!

What's This Life For?

Joxer looked at Gabrielle with a nervous face, the "big news" that Gabrielle had told him she had apparently was a bigger deal than he thought, "Joxer, do you think Xena loves me?"

"Of course she does, Xena lives for you."

Gabrielle shook her head and threw him a notebook, "Read last night's entry."

Joxer opened the book up to the entry that the blond bard had told him and scanned the writing,

Hurray for a child  
That makes it through  
If there's any way  
Because the answer lies in you

They're laid to rest  
Before they know just what to do  
Their souls are lost  
Because they  
could never find

What's this life for

I see your soul, its kinda Grey  
You see my heart, you look away  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
I know your purpose on your plane

Don't say a last prayer  
Because you could never find

What's this life for

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle the score  
Cause we all live  
Under the reign of one king

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no damn score  
cause we all live under the  
Reign I said we live under

One king  
One king  
One king

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no damn score  
cause we all live  
under the reign  
I said we live under

One king  
One king  
One king

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle no god damn score  
cause we all live under the reign of of one king

When he was through, he looked up and it was Gabrielle who held out her wrists, "Look at them, you can see where I've cut myself, I can't help it, I love her Joxer!"

"Shh, it's okay, I understand, but suicide is not the answer, try talking to her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I can't Joxer, I'm afraid of the rejection that I could face."

"Okay, but if you really want to know what your life is for, it's Xena!"

That night, Gabrielle sat on her bed her head hung, tears falling like a waterfall.

"What's troubling you, Gabrielle?"

She lifted her head to find Xena sitting next to her, taking Xena's hand, Gabrielle looked into her eyes, "Xena, do you love me, I mean, really love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

Gabrielle sighed, "No, I mean more than friends."

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I-."

"Please Xena," the bard pleaed, showing her friend the scars on her wrists, "I'm killing myself over you, please say yes!"

In response to Gabrielle's tears, Xena delivered a passionate kiss to the bard's lips.

"Now we both know, we're soul mates for life."

"Soul mates for life." Gabrielle agreed

Author's Note: Here's the first update in this series, I hope you will enjoy this and please read and review, more updates are coming soon!


	3. Six Feet From The Edge

Author's Note: Here's a poem that I wrote from Gabrielle's POV, after she is injured in battle, her thoughts towards Xena. Enjoy!

Six Feet From The Edge

The pain is endless, my breath shallow

I look to you for a helping hand but I see no one there

Inside I'm dying slowly, the blade is my lifeline

I'm lying helpless, only you can save me

But I see you lying still three feet away

What have I done to deserve this horrible fate?

I was a friend to all, and my life was going great

I struggle to see the reason for death

When all of our needs have not been met

Not one kiss have I laid

Upon the lips of a friend in need

Never have I spoken the words of love

What am I so scared of?

So much I wish I could hold you in my arms, to hear you say "It's alright"

But now it's the end of our endless fight

My vision is fading fast, my heart getting weaker

Please know these words my sweet seeker

Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Maybe six feet ain't so far down

Author's Note: I know that this update ended kind of weird but to sum it all up, Xena and Gabrielle die, these are Gabrielle's last thoughts before death, please read and review!


End file.
